fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lowen Heartz
Lowen Heartz (ローエン ヒアトズ, Rōen Hiatozu) is an aspiring fighter from Julian, Gear User and the main protagonist of F!GHT: Rise of Champions. He is a part of the Heartz Family, the son of deceased parents: Eva Heartz and Rob Heartz, a former GIFL fighter crippled after battling Othniel Gold, and the older brother of Aeben Heartz. Lowen's mother passed away shortly after giving birth to Aeben mainly due to declining health, an illness she passed on to Aeben which Lowen treats with prize credits he wins from his matches. His father also grew sick and eventually passed away a few years prior to the beginning of the main storyline. He lives in the island town of Whorl, off the coast of the Harbor City of Julius, with Aeben working as a fisherman but yearns for a life of adventure and glory outside of the quiet town. He's currently training under his uncle, Rubin Heartz, and earning enough victories in local leagues to qualify for the GIFL Regional Championship in hopes to get enough credits to cure his little brother, but also wishes to become GIFL Champion and restore honor to his family's name. He's also learning how to control his Gear: Ever Legend, considered one of the most powerful Gears to exist, though he's having more trouble than anticipated and unable to access its full potential. Lowen has a deep hatred for Paramount President Othniel Gold and the rest of the Gold Family for what they did his father and family name. He idolizes former GIFL Champion Lyon, a hero within Julian and hopes to become the greatest fighter in BattleScar. Appearance Lowen is a young man with tanned skin thanks to years working the docks of Whorl. Tall with messy black hair that hangs in bangs, Lowen has deep black eyes that can pierce through an opponent with a glare and thin eyebrows. When serious, he's glare can be paralyzing when he emits his Drive and is known to frighten even wild beasts with it. He offsets this by usually maintaining a smile and appearing lighthearted around his family and friends. As a fisherman, he's no stranger to manual labor and combined with his training, he's developed a muscular yet lean physique and maintains this figure through rigorous physical exercise. When working in Whorl or simply strolling around the cities Lowen prefers to dress casually and relaxed, often seen wearing black shorts with a brown belt and ornate belt buckle, black boots and a brown cowboy hat. Though he prefers to walk around bare chested, he sometimes can be seen wearing plain colored short sleeved button shirts or t-shirts. He generally dislikes formal attire and avoids any sort of gathering that requires him to wear it. When battling his fighting attire isn't much different from his normal clothing except that he wears black pants instead of shorts and a double belt looped around his waist. Before each match, Lowen gives his hat to Aeben to look after and assures him that he'll be back to collect it with a smile. He'll also tape his knuckles but the rest of his hands and upper body remain exposed. The young fighter appears to have a penchant for accessories such as bracelets and necklaces, though many of them are simply for flash rather than personal significance. Personality Lowen is an exuberant young man who lets his emotions out, leading them to often get the best of him. Despite the tragedies that he's faced at the loss of his parents, and the responsibility he gained in watching over his ill younger brother, Lowen still maintains a jovial and playful attitude. He does this partly for the sake of Aeben so that he has something to look up to and live for. Many of his social traits can be seen exaggerated at times, showing great enthusiasm particularly when it comes to fighting and adventure, comically deflate when he's faced with a chore he doesn't like doing, or shout when shocked or surprised. When he was younger, he was known as a prankster and a bit of a troublemaker around Whorl, regularly playing tricks on the older crowd for personal amusement and to make Aeben laugh. Even now older he sometimes enjoys poking fun at things and stirring up trouble. Though never to an extreme that would cause personal harm or injury. He's a firm believer in fun should come before anything else and that if you love what you do than its never work. Even living a life as a simple fisherman, Lowen enjoys the open air and being outdoors, constantly swinging across the rigging of boats and hopping between crow nests. When traversing through town, he enjoys running across rooftops. His necessity to keep active can sometimes be trouble as he gets bored pretty quickly when tasked with something monotonous to do and long conversations would lead to him visibly yawning after awhile. Lowen's rambunctious nature has sometimes caught the attention of local peacekeepers, playfully avoiding them through trickery or acrobatics, making them look like fools when they try to catch him. Lowen loved and admired his father very much and personally watched all of his matches, cheering loudly for him. He is very proud to be a part of the Heartz Family and defends it vehemently if anyone talks down to it. When his father was crippled by Othniel Gold, the family name was bashed across the GIFL and regularly mocked publicly by other fighters. The citizens of Julian remained respectful of what Rob accomplished up until then but some cruel individuals would taunt the young Lowen, resulting in him getting in to fights with other kids in town. Lowen has great pride in his family's name and will stand up to anyone who talks down to it, regardless of the person. While he fights to earn credits for Aeben's treatment, he also fights to restore the glory of the Heartz name and hopes to one day become GIFL Champion. He's proven to be a gifted fighter, possessing the same natural talent found in the Heartz Family as it did with his father and uncle. The desire to fight and travel the world drives him to train every day and hope to one day realize that dream. He is a very ambitious individual who shares a love of fighting, not unlike his father and the former GIFL Champion, Lyon. He doesn't fight to hurt people, nor does he believe he should be deliberately cruel with his power. Instead, Lowen enjoys fighting for the thrill and challenge. When battling a worthy opponent who fights honorably and with the same admiration for the sport as he does, he displays respect and enjoyment in battling them. Even going so far as to smile when he does so. When facing an antagonistic adversary, who flaunts their power and acts with disrespect, he becomes much more hostile, letting his emotions govern his actions. During these moments, his Drive can be clearly seen as it flares out around him and his face becomes very serious with his eyes glaring at his opponent. Most of the of time, Lowen actively restrains himself in battle and keeps his composure. He makes sure that when using the power of his Gear that it is within safe levels. But when faced with a particularly nasty and evil individual his rage is nearly impossible to contain. Relationships Family Aeben Heartz After his parents died, he had to take on new responsibilities and as such needed to "grow up a bit". He works to make enough credits to buy medicine for Aeben's sickness and helps with his studies. Lowen admits that he's not as smart as Aeben, neglecting his studies after his father was crippled and working for a living. Lowen is very protective of his little brother, standing up for him when other kids are mean to him, and takes his responsibilities very seriously. Right before each match, Lowen gives his brother his hat and bumps fists with him, promising to win and return to him. Lowen masks the worry of his brother's health and has rare moments where his sadness comes to the surface. During these moments, he keeps to himself, fleeing far away from the public to be alone. He laments at his inability to help his brother more beyond the small matches he fights. Rubin Heartz Lowen appreciates everything his uncle has done for him and Aeben, giving them a place to call home and mentors Lowen in fighting. The two get along well, though both he and Rubin's stubbornness at times have caused some tension between the two. With the death of both his brother and sister-in-law, Rubin takes it upon himself to act as a father figure to Lowen and Aeben. But his overprotective nature can sometimes clash with Lowen's more free-spirited one. Regardless of this, Lowen knows that Rubin is all the family he and Aeben have left and wouldn't do anything to hurt that relationship. Rubin is also Lowen's trainer and mentor, teaching them self defense and how to fight, combined with the grueling training that the Heartz family is known to go through. Rubin can be very strict during these times, but Lowen knows that this is to toughen him up and push him beyond his limits. Rubin is a little hesitant in Lowen going after the GIFL Championship, because he's afraid that Lowen will be swept up in the fame and glory that it comes with, worried that Lowen might lose sight of his family. Lowen loudly disagrees with this, reassuring Rubin that he will never leave his family behind and stands by Aeben and his uncle's side every step of the way. Rob Heartz Eva Heartz Plot History Work in progress. Road to Regional Saga Heartz Journey Arc * Chapter 001: Dreams * Chapter 002: A New Day * Chapter 003: Wish You Well Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Fighters Category:C-Class Ranking Category:Level 3 Drive Category:Male Category:Gear User Category:Whorl Category:Heartz Family